Olivia
Olivia is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is an expert builder and Redstone engineer, and one of Jesse's best friends. She is voiced by Martha Plimpton. She fisrt appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Biography Appearance Olivia has dark brown skin, black hair with two ponytails. She wears white earrings, and she also has a yellow-green beanie wearing a pair of black goggles over it. After Episode 4, she gets new armor similar to Ellegaard's. Personality Olivia appears to be a very intelligent and caring character who is easily worried. She is often not very confident, but still tries to make the best out of the situations, regardless of how dire they are. She is also constantly worried about what others think about her and her friends. She often seems to be very negative about a situation, and even thinks about giving up in the process. Relationships Jesse Olivia is one of Jesse's best friends. She cares and supports him/her whenever she can, and Jesse in return often encourages Olivia when she feels negative. Axel Though Axel and Olivia are often portrayed as polar opposites and often disagree with each other, they never shy away from helping each other in dire situations and are still friends. Reuben (Pig) Olivia often doubts Reuben's abilities since he was a pig, and sees him as more of a liability. However, after Reuben saves Jesse and the Gang, she mourns with the rest of the gang and changes her opinion about him. Petra Olivia sees Petra as a very mysterious figure in the beginning of the game. They don't interact much, but Olivia seems to have respect for Petra as a fighter and builder. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Olivia is a huge fan of Ellegaard and sometimes even seems to worship her. She takes Ellegaard's opinion highly as seen when believes that she "doesn't have what it takes to be a great engineer" only because Ellegaard said that. Soren the Architect Olivia, at various points of the game, feels Soren is crazy, seeing his unusual hobbies and interests. Ivor Olivia, like the rest of the gang, saw Ivor as the villain. However, after the truth about the Order of the Stone is revealed and Ivor gifts the gang with armor and weapons, her opinion about him changes. Lukas Olivia and Lukas have a stable relationship, and are good friends. If you let Lukas leave your base in episode one, Olivia will give you a mean stare and say, "You happy about what you did?" Items *Flint *String *Redstone Dust *Slimeballs *Slimeblock *Enchanted Bow *Arrows *Apple (Determinant) *Slice of Cake (Determinant) *Wool (Determinantly and formerly) Quotes Trivia *The quote, "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens?" refers to the quote, "Would you rather fight 1 horse-sized duck or 100 duck-sized horses?". *Olivia is the first to ask Jesse a question, her first sentence said triggering the choice options. *Depending on what you answer to Olivia's question "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chickens?", Hadrian and Mevia are sent to a place with either chicken sized zombies of zombie sized chickens at the end of the credits. *Olivia, along side Axel, are the only members of Jesse's Gang who didn't die and respawn in "A Journey's End?" *Olivia is one of the few characters with a dark skin tone. Gallery Olivia Icon.png|Olivia inside Jesse's Treehouse. Jesse's Team.jpg|Olivia and the gang in the trailer. Lukas Icon.png|Olivia with Lukas and Jesse TLPYL The Gang.png|Olivia with the Gang at the end of Episode 3. Fireworks Dispenser.png|Olivia at endercon Screen_Shot_2016-07-09_at_8.44.44_AM.png|Olivia in her new armor OliviaeatingCake1.jpg|Olivia eating a piece of Cake. Olivia1.jpg|Olivia placing a piece of Redstone Dust inside Jesse's Treehouse. Mcsm ep5 olivia bow.png|Olivia aiming her enchanted Bow and Arrow. OliviaArmored.jpeg|Olivia using dispensers to kill some Hostile Mobs. TheGang 1920x1080.jpg|Olivia with the gang. Olivia being captured .jpeg|Olivia being held prisoner in an obsidian cage, after Hadrian and Mevia used the Portal Atlas to kiddnap them from their world. Mcsm ep4 maze jesse-olivia-reuben.png|Olivia walking with Reuben with Jesse calling at them in the maze at the Far Lands. Mcsm ep1 JesseandOliviainRedstonia.jpg|Olivia with Jesse and Reuben at Redstonia. (Determinant) And_they're_gone.jpg|Axel and Olivia leaving to get glass/iron. Awesome.jpg|Olivia staring at Ivor's house. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Protagonists Category:Engineers Category:Unknown Characters Category:Redstonists